Utilization of wireless communication systems to communicate telephonically has achieved wide popularity in recent years. Because a wireline connection is not required to effectuate telephonic communication, communication by way of a wireless communication system is possible at a location to which formation of a wireline connection would be impractical or impossible.
Cellular communication networks, for instance, have been installed throughout significant portions of the world. Large numbers of subscribers to such cellular networks are able to communicate telephonically when positioned in areas encompassed by such cellular networks. Telephonic communication of both voice and data are permitted in such networks.
A subscriber to a cellular communication network subscribes to a service subscription. The subscriber is permitted to communicate telephonically by way of the cellular communication network pursuant to the service subscription. The service subscription provides, e.g., an identification number which is used to identify the subscriber, both to permit utilization of the cellular communication network and also to bill the subscriber for such utilization. Calls placed by, and sometimes placed to, the subscriber are billed to a service subscription account associated with the service subscription.
Technological advancements in communication technologies have permitted wireless communication not only in such existing networks to become increasingly affordable, but have also facilitated the advent of additional types of wireless communication systems. Such additional types of wireless communication systems also permit wireless, telephonic communication.
Various cordless telephone networks are examples of additional wireless communication systems. Standards defining the operation and technical features of such networks have been promulgated. Standards for the CT-1, CT-2, CT-3, and Digital Electronic Cordless Telephone (DECT) systems are all examples of standards which have been promulgated for cordless telephone networks.
Such additional networks, as well as others, are generally supplementary to existing wireless, communication networks. For instance, the aforementioned standards promulgated for cordless telephone networks pertain primarily to localized communication networks, generally operable over a relatively small geographic area. In contrast, conventional cellular networks typically encompass larger geographic areas.
A significant cost associated with conventional, cellular networks pertain to "hand-off" procedures. By "handing-off" an ongoing call between base stations of a cellular communication network, continued communication is permitted with a party using the transceiver as the transceiver is moved to different locations throughout the area encompassed by the cellular system. As a transceiver is moved throughout the geographic area encompassed by the cellular network, continuous communication by way of the transceiver is permitted by "handing-off" the call from one base station to another.
A cordless telephone network, in contrast, is generally constructed merely to provide localized wireless communications. Therefore, circuitry required to perform the hand-off procedures is not required. As a result, the costs associated with the communication in the cordless telephone networks is typically, or is anticipated to be, less than costs associated with communication in a conventional, cellular network.
Because of the lower costs, one desiring to communicate telephonically in a wireless communication system might prefer to communicate by way of a cordless telephone network, when available. When communication by way of a cordless telephone network is unavailable, communication by way of a cellular, communication network can instead be selected.
To avoid requiring a subscriber to both types of networks to carry two separate transceivers, one operable, pursuant to a service subscription in one communication network and another operable pursuant to a service subscription in a separate communication network, dual mode transceivers have been developed permitting communication in either of the communication networks.
Communication in a single network pursuant to two, or more, separate service subscriptions is sometimes also desired. Transceivers permitting communication pursuant to a selected one of the service subscriptions have also been developed.
More generally, transceivers permitting communication in a selected network pursuant to a selected service subscription have been developed. Such transceivers shall be referred to herein as multi-mode transceivers.
Communication pursuant to a selected service subscription can be effectuated by way of single transceiver. The service subscriptions may provide service in more than two wireless communication networks, or provide for separate service subscriptions in a single wireless communication network. For instance, a user may subscribe to two separate service subscriptions in a single network so that certain calls can be billed to a billing account of one service subscription, and other calls can be billed to a billing account of a separate service subscription.
When a call is initiated by a subscriber to the plurality of service subscriptions at a dual- or multi-mode transceiver, the subscriber is able to make a selection as to which of the service subscriptions pursuant to which an outgoing call is to be placed. Selection of the service subscription by the operator of the transceiver can be made manually or can be made automatically responsive to operation of circuitry of the transceiver. The service subscription pursuant to which the call is to be made can be selected, e.g., based upon the availability of service by a particular communication network or a preferred service subscription if communication pursuant to more than one service subscription is available.
However, a caller placing a call to the dual- or multi-mode transceiver is not necessarily aware of the availability of service pursuant to a particular service subscription. The transceiver to which the call is placed might be positioned at a location at which service pursuant to one of the service subscriptions is not available. If a call is placed to the transceiver pursuant to the unavailable service subscription, the call can not be successfully terminated at the transceiver. Analogously, a call might be placed by the caller to the dual- or multi-mode transceiver pursuant to a non-preferred service subscription when the caller is without knowledge of the availability of service pursuant to a preferred service subscription.
Various types of registration procedures are sometimes used to facilitate communication pursuant to a selected service subscription. Such existing registration procedures, however, generally require manual registration of the selected service subscription pursuant to which communication is desired. Due to the requirement of a manual registration procedure, such existing registration procedures are cumbersome. The success of a registration procedure is dependent upon affirmative actions taken to manually register the selection.
A manner by which an incoming call to a dual- or multi-mode transceiver could be automatically routed to the transceiver pursuant to a desired service subscription would therefore be advantageous.
It is in light of this background information related to multi-mode transceivers utilized in a wireless communication system that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.